


honey

by acefelix



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, I thought about this while I was half asleep, Other, meeting the team, reader uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefelix/pseuds/acefelix
Summary: Spencer forgets his things at home which leads to the team meeting his partner. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Nonbinary Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 116
Collections: [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> let's just jump right in, this is just some fluff and casual enby acceptance  
> I didn't put much thought into this, I just wrote whatever came to mind  
> I hope it's not too bad  
> (And let's just not think about how a stranger was able to walk into the FBI without trouble. I was too lazy to fill that plot hole.)

Stepping out of the elevator, you needed to take a moment to process your surroundings. To say you were prepared for what greeted you, would have been an understatement. There were people, Agents, rushing past you, holding files and excitedly talking to each other. There didn’t seem to be one quiet corner and you were amazed at how…much it was. 

Taking a few cautious steps forward you pushed through the glass doors, trying to find that oh so familiar hair between the masses. Looking around you had to admit that this was definitely not how you had pictured the FBI. Desk to desk, Agents were sitting, talking, making phone calls, exchanging files and typing reports, everywhere. 

And at the same time...it fit. 

A small smile formed on your face and your tight shoulders relaxed as you found what you were looking for. Making your way over to a group of desks you pulled the heavy bag back up your shoulder.

“Can I... help you?” A woman with dark hair asked when she noticed you. Another Agent with brown skin and incredibly good looks snapped his head up.  
“Oh, no thank you. I'm fine.” At the sound of your voice the last Agent sitting at the desks looked up. Doctor Spencer Reid blinked at you for a few seconds before he shot out of his chair.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?!”  
“You forgot your lunch and your go-bag, silly.” You chuckled, handing him his things.  
“Oh, thank you so much. I was in such a hurry this morning. I didn’t realize...” His eyes widened as he seemed to remember something. “But you have classes to teach! You didn't have to drop by.”

“Honey, believe me, the kids can survive a few minutes without me. You'd be surprised how excited they get at the prospect of a free period.” You smiled softly and stroked over Spencer’s cheek once with your thumb. Your boyfriend leaned into the touch.

“You are an angel do you know that?”

“Mh, yes I do.” A warmth filled your chest and you played with one of Spencer's belt loops. His cheeks flushed as the silent question filled the air between you.  
You raised your eyebrow a bit, waiting for your boyfriend’s permission. He granted it with a shy smile and a small nod anyone else would have missed.  
You couldn't help but grin as you hooked both of your fingers into Spencer' belt loops, pulled him flush against your body and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Spencer noticeably relaxed under your touch and you could feel him cupping your cheek. A few moments later you separated from him, only to find the other two Agents gaping at you.

“What the-"

“Oh my.” 

“Pretty boy!” The handsome Agent exclaimed. You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why didn’t you tell us you have a partner?”  
“Well now I did, didn’t I?” Spencer replied but there was no malice to his voice. Turning you around, Spencer introduced you to them. “Y/N these are Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss.” You smiled and shook their hands. “It' nice to meet you.”

“How long have you two been together?” Emily asked curiously.  
“About six months but we've met a year ago.” Spencer said, leaning into you.  
“Whoa, that’s a long time, Reid!” Morgan seemed surprised. Your boyfriend blushed slightly.  
“I know but we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while.”

“Well, now the cat's out of the bag.” Smiling, you took Spencer's hand into yours and squeezed softly. Just then you noticed someone coming out of their office and walking towards the group with fast and confident strides.  
“Hey everyone, briefing in five minutes. We got a-" JJ stopped mid-sentence. “Y/N what are you doing here?”  
“Spencer forgot his things and I'm dropping them off.” 

“JJ knows?!” Morgan looked like he just discovered that Santa Claus wasn't real. “I feel betrayed.” JJ chuckled. “I figured it out 3 months ago. Spencer didn’t really have a chance but to tell me.”  
“I am seriously considering my career choices right now.” Emily said wearily. 

“What’s going on?” A stern voice interrupted the group. Looking over to your right you spotted a dark-haired man dressed in a suit that screamed authority. Morgan took the liberty of answering him. “We are questioning our entire existence to be honest.” The mans eyebrow rose. Spencer scrambled to explain. 

“Hotch, this is Y/N, my partner.”  
“Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Agent-"  
“Aaron Hotchner, I've heard a lot about you. About all off you, to be honest.” Hotch startled but quickly recovered, shaking your hand. Looking around you were met with more surprised gazes.

“Reid talks about us?” asked Emily.  
“Of course, he does!” You chuckled. “And if I'm not mistaken there are two members of your team that I haven’t met yet.”  
Looking around, Emily seemed to find something and pointed at the glass doors you came through earlier. “That’ll be those two.” 

Waking through the bullpen were two people who couldn’t have been less alike, leisurely talking to each other. On the left was a man, probably in his fifties, wearing casual but professional enough looking clothes. He seemed calm and collected but incredibly confident. 

Meanwhile the woman next to him was practically bouncing through the room, her hands moving a mile as she talked. She was wearing a pretty, yellow dress that stopped short after her knees and was flowing around her legs. Her arms and neck were adorned with colourful bracelets and necklaces and her earrings were jumping up and down with every step. You followed them with your eyes as they made their way over to the group. 

“Hey folks!” The woman, who you unmistakably identified as Penelope Garcia, greeted. “Are we re- oh who’s this?”  
“That’s Reid’s partner Y/N, who he has been hiding from us.” Either completely missing or simply ignoring Morgan’s grumpy tone, Garcia gasped and one of her hands flew up to her mouth.  
“Really? That’s awesome!” She radiated to much warmth and joy that you couldn’t help but to return her smile. “It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Penelope.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” Rolling back and forth on your feet happily, your smile didn’t fade, and Garcia cooed at you.  
“And they’re cute too!” Feeling yourself blush, you leaned into Spencer and quietly said: “I like her.” 

Squeezing your hand, Spencer smiled back at you and in that moment, you knew that this was exactly where you wanted to be, right next to Spencer, for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out mistakes if you find some, feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
